Plenty of Kurt to go Around
by mangaxanime101
Summary: NOT IN STORY BUT ESSENTIAL PLOTLINE: 'Someone's got to want me, right' Kurt thinks to himself. Little does he know that Rachel is going to make that dream come true! And yes, it is a Kurt/everyone fic. R&R please!
1. Confused as Hell

Hi! I've pretty much given up on Back from Home, but this is just a thought that came to me. And yes, a multi-chapter story! It's been so long since I had one…

Plenty of Kurt to Go Around

It was a "normal" Monday night. If you would say getting slushied two times, getting tossed into a dumpster, and checked into a locker all in one is day normal. So, as you can see, Kurt definitely wanted to go home, FAST.

"I cannot believe they slushied me twice! 'Cedes, is it okay if we do a rain check on that shopping trip? I kind of want to go home and lie down with a nice video of Project Runway."

"Course. You had a rough day. How about Saturday?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure. I'll text you."

They said their goodbyes and quickly ran off their separate ways. It was when Puck was sexting Santana that he realized how much he wanted someone to want him. Don't get him wrong, he loves Blaine, but he wanted someone to love him. Plus, it would be nice if they reciprocated his feelings.

Kurt had just gotten out of his car when he was greeted by the sight of a bird. Landing. On. His. Hair. Kurt quickly shooed it off, but he still saw the imprint that the bird made.

"Cru-" he was interrupted by the vibration of his phone.

_U look so sexy._

Kurt was confused until he saw it was from Puck. Then, he was really confused.

_What? Have you lost your mind?_

Two seconds later Puck replied,

_Sorry Hummel, ment for Santana 2 see it._

Suddenly, Kurt was really angry and roughly stuffed his phone back in his jeans. He stomped into the house, barely paying attention as Burt asked how school was. To make matters worse, Finn was playing video games in Kurt's room and wouldn't go away until Kurt got into his bitch mode.

Kurt sighed. The rest of the day was still suckish. His dad almost got to the phone before him, but he was lucky it wasn't a hate call. The sad thing is, he realized it was Monday and this would go on for the rest of the week.

Finally, it was the end of the day. He was looking forward to his nightly ritual of skin care. But as he sprayed his face, he thought he saw a little light. But by then it was gone. He continued, but when he put the moisturizer on soon after, it appeared again. He passed it off as a fuzz by his eye and quickly finished.

So, he went to sleep, not noticing the white light get bigger and whisper a spell into his ear.

Kurt's first clue that something was wrong was when Finn was taking forever to get out of the house. He was actually considering dragging him to school that day.

Kurt climbed up the stairs to Finn's room to find that he was still lying in bed. His eye twitched in anger and annoyance.

"Finn! We're going to be late for school! We have glee today, so good luck explaining to Mr. Schue your absence."

Finn groaned.

"Finn?"

This time he rolled on his side, still covered with the sheets. Kurt felt his forehead.

"Finn! You're burning up!"

"I couldn't sleep last night and I think I stayed in the shower too long." Finn replied.

"Okay." Kurt said.

Kurt left Finn with some soda crackers, diet pepsi, and his cell number if he needed it.

Now when he got to school, then he thought he was in an alternate universe.

First, Kurt hadn't been shoved towards lockers for about half of the day now. Second, Puck hadn't shown up for dumpster tosses, no one did. It was like all of the bullies forgot about him.

Then, glee club came and things got really weird. Like SUPER weird.

It was awkward and silent. Mr. Schue and Rachel were the only ones talking throughout the entire rehearsal, including when she bickered about her boyfriend catching a cold.

At the end of glee, everyone went their separate ways. Kurt walked as he swayed his hips like normal and was surprised when he heard a slap.

Quinn seemed to slap Sam while Santana glared at Puck.

"You gay cheater!" Quinn yelled.

Kurt was surprised at this outburst.

"That goes for you too Puckerman." Santana said.

Suddenly, all the guys, including Puck of all people, blushed and turned away.

Kurt didn't want to hear the rest, but over all the yelling and accusing of a certain sexual nature, he heard Quinn yell a particularly accusing insult.

"Apparently, Kurt's ass is so good, you don't need me! Good luck with being bi with dyed hair!" And so, she stormed off.

Kurt wanted to think that day had never happened. It was just too confusing. Then, he heard a thump.

"Who's there?" he yelled, actually it came out like a squeak. He slowly glided over to where the noise came from, which happened to be the bathroom.

"Tch. Owowowowowow. Why is his floor so hard?" the voice said.

I pulled open the door to find… Rachel?

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I know I may be annoying at times, but I need to tell you something."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I bet you noticed how everyone is acting weird now, right?" Rachel asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Well, it turns out that I was the one that caused all of this."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Rachel, what exactly did you do to my life?" Kurt asked.

"I sort of…" she mumbled the rest incoherently.

"Spit it out Rachel!" Kurt yelled.

"I MADE ALL OF THE GUYS LIKE YOU! At least in glee club…" she yelled.

Kurt was stunned and shocked and his heart was beating fast.

"Why?" he almost whispered.

"Because I felt bad. You were lonely in the duet competition and I was the first to notice, but I only noticed at the very end. And then it must have been hard on you. Having to go through being rejected by straight guys two times in a row. It must hurt and that Blaine guy you always talk about seems to be getting you nowhere even though he's gay himself."

"Rachel, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You think I don't notice when you tear up a little when you see Finn and I? Or when you glow when you get a text from Blaine and then your posture slumps when you realize he thinks of it as a friendly meeting? I know the hurt and longing you feel. I went through it with Finn. I didn't know who you like though. But then, I got the chance to redeem myself when Quinn came to me with Finn. It turns out there's some sort of guardian power. It grants someone a wish. You can only get rid of it when you pass it on to someone else. Therefore, after the spell breaks, which is when you find someone who really makes you happy, my power is gone and you have to pass it on yourself. I added something special too."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You have to make-out with all of the glee guys before it breaks."

Kurt was silent in shock of Rachel's speech of kindness and for once her long monologue wasn't annoying, but touching.

"Kurt, I'd be happy to give you Finn for a little while to make-out with him or forever if you choose him." Rachel said.

Kurt was crying on the floor now, hugging Rachel.

"Thank you Rachel, thank you." he says.

"I have to go. I'll be in touch if something goes wrong or if you need to talk to someone. I can teleport and time travel, it's required to be able to talk to your 'client' and fix any mistakes made." Rachel said.

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye Kurt." she said as she teleported.

Kurt was still crying and he was in shock. But, he had to get used to the fact that the glee guys liked him in that special way. And his eyes widened when he saw the text that Rachel sent:

_Blaine's affected too._

Just wanted to show off Rachel's compassionate side! And there will be Blaine to come! I just wanted to see how this came out! It's like a spontaneous crackish fic.

Reviewers get cyber Chris Colfers!


	2. Plans

Hi! First of all, virtual Chris Colfers for everyone! Next, I really like this story, even if I think it's slightly (background voice: slightly?), okay, really weird. I'll just leave you to the story.

Kurt had come into the school really tired because he couldn't process the information that had come through his head. At least things were a little more normal, with Finn back.

Or maybe not.

Sure, Kurt got shoved into lockers a few times that day, but still no slushies.

At glee club, the aura also seemed less awkward.

"So, Finn is now back. I would like to have a glee sleepover." Rachel winked at him as she said this.

"E-mail me dates, times, etc."

After animatingly discussing the sleepover, it was time to go home. As Quinn glared at Sam on the way out, then winked at him, Kurt realized that she had been putting on an act yesterday. Which made him think back to what Rachel said. Which made him wonder:

_What did Quinn wish for?_

When he got home, he called Rachel. Apparently, the phone number Rachel programmed into his phone was magical because she immediately teleported there.

"Yes?"

"I need to clear up some things." Kurt said.

"Okay."

"I bet you wished for Finn to like you."

"Yes."

"So, what did Quinn ask for?" Kurt asked.

"… It's not my place to answer."

Kurt sighed. "Figures."

"Well, I'm looking forward to the sleepover." Kurt said.

"Thanks."

And with that, she left.

Kurt slowly made his way over to his drawer to grab a piece of paper. He plucked out a pen from the jar sitting on his desk. He wrote:

_Order of Glee Guys_

Hey, he had to do this, why not make it organized?

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then realized Puck should go first because if he didn't go after him soon, he would probably have another Karofsky incident on his hands. Even though he seemed more hesitant now, he still didn't want to take any chances with him. Then, Sam. Sam was his original suspicion for being gay or at least bi in the first place, so it should be a piece of cake. Plus, after he made-out with him, Quinn would probably at least stop _looking _so hostile, if not stop with the yelling.

So, that came down to Finn, Artie, Mike, and Blaine. Ooohhh… Blaine.

Damn.

This was making things just that much harder. He was ready to just start yelling and ranting profanities to his room, but he had to focus. So, Blaine would automatically be last, since he was in another city. But, he would still be in touch so as not to seem suspicious. Like usual. He just couldn't be physically close to him as he was afraid of tempting him like Sam when Quinn yelled _her _profanities at Sam.

Finn, Artie, and Mike, were simpler and harder at the same time. Finn was his step-brother for crying out loud! He had to worry about, I don't know, their parents walking in on them during the make-out session.

Artie was okay. But, he felt bad about having to make out with him. He was dating Brittany, and Brittany was his friend. He hoped Brittany didn't get what they were doing. He hoped she was as dumb as everyone thought for a moment, then quickly retracted the thought.

Mike… well, first of all, he never really talked to Mike. Second, Mike never talked to him. So, Mike was on standby.

He had a plan. In the end, he decided on:

_Order of Glee Guys_

_Puckerman- 1_

_Sam- 2_

_Finn- 3-4_

_Artie- undetermined_

_Mike- undetermined_

_Blaine -6_

Kurt figured it was better than nothing.

So, he finished up his nightly routine, but he was upset when he went to bed because he had spent so long on that list, everyone else finished dinner but him. So, he faked non-hunger and ended up eating a salad at 8 at night before finishing his English and Math homework for the next day. He was sure that salad would go to his hips.

However, he went to bed proud that every guy in glee club, and Blaine wanted to at least kiss him. Plus, he had a friend nice enough as Rachel to do so.

He quickly stuffed the piece of paper into his bag so no one would see it.

But, he didn't go to bed until 1:00 in the morning.

He was making plans so he didn't look like a complete idiot when he approached some of the boys. There was also the issue of what to wear. After all, his tight jeans seemed to tempting. So, he decided to wear sweatpants.

"What I do for a nice make-out session…" he murmured as he fell fast asleep.

Kurt woke up at 5:00 in the morning, meaning he only got four hours of sleep. So, cue bitchy Kurt!

Honestly, Kurt also had a bit of a headache. But, he had to get to school early in order to study.

"Finn! Get out of bed or I will leave you here!" Kurt said. His head throbbed.

"I'm coming!" Finn yelled.

Kurt impatiently tapped his foot at the door.

"There you are. Hurry up. Let's go." Kurt said.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Your face is flushed." Finn said.

"I'm fine…" Kurt mumbled.

Finn put his hand on his forehead and gasped.

"Kurt! You're burning up!"

"Mmmmmmmnnn…" he groaned.

He squeaked a little when Finn picked him up bridal style and carried him downstairs.

Finn plopped Kurt down on the bed and whispered, "Go to sleep, stubborn."

Kurt, not to be beaten, whispered back, "I would if you weren't laying on top of me and your mouth wasn't on my ear."

Finn blushed and walked to school.

Kurt fell asleep wondering if he could save his wrinkled outfit.

And woke up when Rachel called him.

"Yeah?"

"You weren't in glee club today." she said.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because I had a fever of 100 degrees."

"Oh." Kurt could hear hesitation in her voice.

"Get well soon." she almost whispered.

"Thanks Rachel. Even though my plans were ruined because you told me about this, you're a good friend."

"I'll e-mail you the day of the sleepover. It's a good opportunity."

"Okay. Bye Rachel."

"Bye Kurt."

Now, I think this one sucked sh*# compared to the last one, but oh well. Jesus Christ, what has become of me?

Reviewers get a link to Chris Colfer doing Single Ladies live!


	3. Puck

Hi! It's a miracle! I'm updating daily! I'm sorry to all my anime lovers out there, but I'm the type that needs to focus on one story at a time, otherwise the story quality diminishes for both. Behold! An actual link! Just delete the spaces.

http:/www. youtube. com/watch? v=NeXLh-o4w7U

Kurt came to school knowing things a lot better than before.

He saw Mercedes on the way and decided to greet her.

"Mercedes!" Kurt yelled as he jogged toward her.

"Oh, hi Kurt." she walked on.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. You haven't looked this upset since the tots incident with Coach Sue."

"It's… it's just that you seem to be ignoring me. More than the tots incident."

Kurt paled.

"Oh. Um, well, I've been busy."

"Kurt boy, you know I need a better explanation than that to understand why you've been ignoring your best friend and hanging out with RACHEL of all people."

"How do you know?"

"When Rachel called you, she wouldn't let me on the phone because she said it was private."

Kurt was moderately afraid he was going crazy. He actually agreed with Rachel, it was sort of private.

"Look, Mercedes, I'm sorry. Can we please reconcile, then go get facials? I got some coupons from my membership there."

Mercedes huffed. "Fine. But if this is boyfriend troubles, you better give me the lowdown after all this drama."

"Alright." Kurt sighed.

"That's better."

Kurt had gotten into school to discover that everyone was staring at him, including the jocks.

Oh crap.

Kurt forgot about them. They were light on the bullying for the past few days. They were probably there to make up for that. Or beat him up for introducing the gay side of things to the glee members. After all, it was pretty obvious when someone was checking someone out.

"What?" he snapped.

Suddenly, everyone shuffled away to reveal a very angry and yet the tiniest bit scared Karofsky.

"Yes?"

He took out his phone and showed him what was on it.

Kurt paled until he looked like a ghost out of a Casper movie.

"Is this real?" he asked.

"Where did you get that?"

"Answer the question. Is. It. Real."

"I can choose not to answer that."

Kurt slowly walked down the hallway until the crowding of students around him was suffocating. He felt like he was drowning.

He was floating away…

"-mel! Hummel! Kurt!" Puck yelled.

"Huh?" Kurt replied drowsily.

"Jesus Kurt! You scared me there!"

"What happened?" It hurt to sit up, much less talk. He held a hand to his temple to stop the throbbing headache.

"You passed out when Karofsky cornered you in the hall. I was the only one man enough to pick you up and take you here."

"Well, I thank you for that. Did you get Karofsky's phone?"

"Yeah. What was on here that scared you so much you couldn't breathe?"

"Can I not talk about it?"

"O-okay." he said, unsure.

Kurt flipped open the phone and pressed play.

"Just as I suspected." Kurt said.

His heart thumped loudly in his chest as the video on the phone kept going. Although he wasn't very surprised. Just Karofsky being a stalker once again.

Now that he listened and watched closely, he could clearly tell that the light's figure looked like Rachel's. And the voice that whispered the spell into his ear sounded like Rachel's. Then, he realized that after his body in the video squirmed a bit and the holder of the phone teetered a little, the light seemed to break open. It revealed Rachel in her pajamas.

The next clip involved when Rachel was in his house and landed in his bathroom. He saw when he broke down in tears and blushed at the thought.

"Dude, you okay? Your face is all red."

"Yeah. Just peachy."

"Hmph." Kurt could see the lightest ting of pink on Puck's cheek.

Just then his face lit up.

"Well, since you were my knight in shining armor, ready to rescue me, I best return the favor."

"What are you talking about Kurt?"

Kurt then leaned in and kissed Puck on the cheek. It wasn't sloppy or anything, just a quick, chaste kiss.

"That's your reward."

Puck blushed a deep scarlet.

"Thanks, Noah."

Kurt then ran off.

In glee club, they sang their songs, but Sam's eyes seemed to linger on him, but so did Puck's. They seemed like they'd be good boyfriends.

"Alright guys, that's it. Now, I trust none of you will complain about your partners. But, just remember this is a two week long assignment. If any of you need longer, come to my office and we can compromise. Otherwise, presentations are on the 12th of next month."

"Oh gee, now for the hat of fate…" Puck cried fake-enthusiastically.

"Okay, starting with Santana, let's pick our partners."

"Finn." she said.

"Artie?"

"Mike."

"Quinn?"

"Rachel."

"Tina?"

"Sam." Sam looked disappointed at this.

"Mercedes?"

Rachel and Quinn were silently praying for a miracle that she would get Brittany.

"Brittany."

"Yes?" the blonde cheerleader said.

"So, that means that Puck and Kurt are partners. Good. So, exchange whatever you need to and glee is dismissed."

Holy mother of god.

He went over the review of the assignment in his head.

"So, I see that even with over a year together under our belts, we still don't know each other well. And we still join to cliques, like the cheerleaders, or football players. So, you will pick a name from this hat, which you might remember from our ballads assignment last year, and find something in common. Then, you will sing about it together. Clear?"

Kurt felt like god had just appeared and made it that much easier that during this, he would fall too strongly in love with one of these boys.

So, what a joy it was when Puck had to come over to his house that night.

"So…"

"So…"

"What do you like besides fashion and cash for mall sprees?"

"I like… windows. Windows with lace covers to be exact."

"Windows?"

"My mom. She had them in her old house. We would go there during summers when I was little. She would take me to that window room. The breeze would feel really nice and comforting. I loved the lace covers too. They were the original touch my mom left behind. Then she died."

"What happened?" Noah asked, careful not to upset him.

"We couldn't stay there anymore. Her parents were already dead, so the house was put up for sale. I remember the last time I went there, I cried so hard. I kept asking them to let me keep part of the lace. They let me tear off a piece. I still have it." Kurt paused to take out the lace from his bedside drawer. "Now, I can't stay in a room without windows or else I think I can't breathe. I always wish I could go back." Kurt finished, with tears in his eyes.

"I like windows too. My story may not be as dramatic as yours, but it's till something. My dad, he left my mom when I was little, when she was pregnant with Sarah. I was like nine. My mom, the stress was too much, so she sent me away to a friend of hers in northern Michigan. She had this really nice house. Her windows were always open, except when we slept. When I asked her why, she said that it helped her calm down with the cool breath of air and wind. She was like a second mother to me. Then mom had Sarah and she told me to come home. I was so sad when I had to leave. My mom's very protective of me, so she never let me go back there. Not even on vacations. I can still remember what she looks like."

"Not that anyone can document it." Kurt retorted.

"Hey, I can draw pretty good."

"Prove it."

"Alright." Puck pulled out a sketchpad and a pencil and drew the lady's face. Kurt flipped it around to see when he was done.

"Wow. Puck, she's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"For the record, I think your story lacked conviction, but it was a good story nonetheless."

"Kurt…"

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked.

"I really like you."

"Excuse me?"

But before he knew it, Puck was kissing him. And yet, Kurt was kissing him back.

Crap. Kurt was enjoying it.

"Mmnnn… Puck, we have to stop."

Puck groaned in response.

"My dad, he carries a shotgun. Literally."

"You think I care?" Puck said as he slid his tongue across Kurt's lips, asking for entrance.

Kurt gladly obliged. Kurt was having trouble hiding his… ehem, problem. He tried to think of something unattractive and a total turn-off. Rachel! Sorry Rachel, desperate times call for desperate measures. He sighed with relief and sorrow, knowing he'd have to do this again in the not so distant future.

Kurt did a high squeak when Puck practically shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat. Puck felt the vibrations and did a low groan from the pleasure. they made out like that for 30 minutes.

"Holy crap!"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It's 11:00! I have to go."

"Bye." Kurt said.

"Bye."

Before Puck got a chance to turn around, Kurt placed a chaste kiss on Puck's lips.

"Do this again some time?"

"Definitely." Puck said as he walked out the door.

Well, one down, five to go.

This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written, EVER. I just got really carried away with their dramatic stories. And I wanted to try and give you guys the make-out session you deserved. I probably epic failed at it though. Reviewers now get in commemeration of this chapter… a virtual Puck doll!


	4. Sam 1

Hi! I'm doing my best to work around school, but I'm sorry if I don't update often. Puck dolls for everyone!

Kurt had gotten to glee club by running. He didn't realize until now how awkward it was by someone you had just made out with afterwards.

"Kurt!" Sam yelled.

"Oh. Yes?"

"Um…" Shit. Sam hadn't thought this through. He just saw Kurt and called out to him.

"Well, if it's nothing, I'll just be heading off… See you in-"

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, anxious to be in the safe company of Mr. Schue once he got into the music room.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sam said, blushing as he said this.

"Yes?"

"Umm… Nevermind. I'll tell you afterwards."

Kurt almost didn't hear him whisper, "I guess you're not ready yet."

And with that, Sam ran away and Kurt ran to glee club.

"Hey Kurt." Puck said.

"Hi." Kurt said, blushing.

Kurt saw Sam look hurt and hang his head.

"Okay guys. Let's get working on those numbers. So, I noticed that a bunch of you aren't getting along. Therefore, you have to keep these on you."

"Microphones?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. You have to turn these on when you practice and I will be listening in from time to time to make sure you aren't killing each other."

"Ooooohkay…" Santana said, unsure.

"Well, now you may split up into your groups. Good luck."

"Well, this is just dandy."

"Indeed." Kurt said.

"Thanks for the story. It helped me unleash my… deeper side easier."

"Anytime, Puck."

"Should we get working on our song?" Puck asked.

"Yeah." Kurt said.

They went back and forth with their ideas and picked a song at the very end of class.

"Okay guys, I hope you did good work today. And remember, you have two weeks to find a number that links you and your partner. Bye." Mr. Schue said.

"Bye Kurt." Puck said.

"Bye." Kurt said.

Just as Kurt was going out the door, Sam yelled, "Kurt! Hey!"

"Yes?" Kurt asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to do something with me sometime?"

"Pardon?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I know you don't like going into this too fast. You're kind of like a person that wants to savor stuff like this, right?"

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime."

"What?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I really like you Kurt. I do. But, I had to hide my feelings from you for a while now. I hope you can accept me. I'll talk to Quinn if that's what you want!" Sam said.

"Th-thank you." Kurt said. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I-I have to go." he stammered.

"Wait!"

Kurt stopped.

"Tell me later?"

"Yeah."

Kurt quickly ran to his car, glaring at any person who was confused by his crying face. He was human too, he had feelings.

He could cry.

Kurt rushed home in his car, not really caring about the speed limit. Later, he would be thankful there weren't any faithful cops in Lima.

Kurt rushed to his room and called Rachel.

Right when Rachel teleported in, he cried into her shoulder.

"Shh. Kurt, it's okay. What's wrong?"

"It's Sam. He asked me out on a date. He was really nice about it." Kurt sobbed while Rachel just held him there.

"It's okay Kurt. Why don't you go on the date? It'll help you decide. Who knows? You might pick Sam."

"That's the thing. I really hate to think that I keep accepting dates with Sam. It just makes me feel like I'm taking advantage of him."

"Kurt, it's okay. If you don't pick him, he won't remember any of this. If you do, he'll be that much happier you accepted his offer."

Kurt slowly sat up from his head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Thanks for the insight Rachel. I might go ahead and accept it."

Tears were still falling from Kurt's eyes as he said this.

"Good luck Kurt. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Rachel said as she left.

Kurt quietly raised his hand to do a goodbye wave to her.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone rang.

Sam.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, trying to hide the pain in his voice. He was wailing for quite awhile.

"Kurt?"

"Hi Sam." Kurt tried to sound disappointed, but it was hard when he was hoping for a call from the bleached-hair boy.

"So, how are you doing?" It was then that Kurt realized how awkward it was between the two of them. Especially if the best thing Sam could think of to say was, 'How are you doing?'.

"Um, fine?" It was like he didn't know himself.

"Good, great." Sam seemed tense from Kurt's point of view, or, sound.

"Are you okay Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Um…" It was silent like that for awhile.

"Sam? You still there?" Kurt asked. Suddenly, he heard the dialtone.

Kurt sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

Kurt went to school the next day without much sleep, again.

He even had bags under his eyes!

Glee club had been awkward for Kurt and Puck, but nothing weird there.

As they were leaving, Kurt yelled, "Sam! Hey, wait up!"

"Huh?" Sam asked, confused.

"Hey." Kurt said when he caught up to him.

"Um, hey."

"Thanks for the phone call yesterday. I was kind of hoping for a call from you. You know, since things have been so weird lately."

"Oh. Okay then." Sam's face seemed to light up, just a little bit.

"So, I wanted to ask how your project was going. You're paired with Tina right?"

"Oh. Yeah it's alright."

"What do you guys have in common?"

"Um, fear of lightning."

"Lightning?"

"Long story." Sam said, a bit uncomfortable.

"I'd like to hear it sometime." Kurt said, offering a way for Sam to meet up with him.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? It's kind of boring."

"Yeah Sam, I'm sure." Kurt said.

"How 'bout you and Puck?"

"We both feel calmer with windows."

"Windows?"

"Long story."

"I'd like to hear yours."

"My place at 8 tomorrow night?"

"So you're accepting my invitation to go on a date?"

"Answer the question. Yes or no?"

"Y-yes!" Sam said, blushing furiously.

"Good then. See you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah! You too!" Sam said, smiling.

Kurt felt satisfied that day when he left school.

Yay! One more chapter done! I'm sorry. I bet a bunch of you are going, wait where's the makeout scene? I thought since Puck's was just full on tongue and stuff, Sam's would be more about Kurt's caring side. Sorry! Reviewers get a cyber Sam doll!


	5. Sam 2

Hi! I hope you guys weren't disappointed with my last chapter! Cyber Sam dolls for everyone, except the people who don't know who Sam is.

Kurt was having trouble focusing today. It was his and Sam's date tonight!

"Kurt? Kurt? Kurt!" Mr. Schue yelled.

"Huh?" Kurt broke out of his trance.

"I was just going to ask how your project is going. I'm checking in with everyone every three to four days!" he said.

Everyone groaned at the thought.

"Alright, no groaning. Get to work on your projects now. Oh! I checked in last night. Since all of you didn't kill each other, I'll give you all a special treat."

"What's the treat?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, I noticed it's a bit cramped in here for all of your groups, so the hat of fate will pick the group that gets to go to the auditorium to practice. The others can split up in the dance studio and here."

Mr. Schue went into his office, only to come back out with the hat.

"Okay guys. Drumroll please…"

Everyone was anxious to know who could go away from the group. No one except Kurt saw Rachel wave her finger in a circular motion. Sparkles seemed to wave around her finger.

"And the separate group will be…"

Everyone leaned in, begging him to say it already.

"Kurt and Puck!" Mr. Schue yelled.

Kurt slowly got up and accepted the key to the auditorium.

When he got to the door, he said, "Thanks Rachel."

No one understood what he meant by that except for him, Rachel, and Quinn. Quinn smiled down at Rachel, knowing she had done a good job.

"Oh my gosh!" Kurt yelled.

"It actually looks ordinary!" Puck yelled.

"I guess you're right." Kurt chuckled.

They got up on stage together and started to warmup, but Kurt's voice kept cracking.

"Dude, you okay? Do you have a cold?" Puck asked. He put a hand to Kurt's forehead. Kurt blushed, then snapped.

"Your forgetting I just got over a cold due to lack of sleep Puckerman." he said with much less conviction than he meant to have.

"Well, your temperature seems to be fine. But your voice definitely isn't. Why don't you go home and rest? I'll just pack up and leave the room to Quinn and Berry."

As he started to walk down the stairs Kurt yelled, "No!" and threw his arms around Puck's neck.

Throwing them down the stairs.

"Owowowowow!" Kurt said.

Then he realized their position.

Kurt blushed as Puck pulled him down to kiss him.

"Puck. Someone could see us. Meaning, oh! Rachel and Quinn." Not that Kurt was worried about those two seeing them.

"And you think I care?" he asked as he made his way down to Kurt's neck.

"Ah! N-no…" Kurt mumbled.

"Then shut up." Puck said.

Kurt quietly looked up to the clock.

"Holy mother of shit!" Kurt said. Puck raised an eyebrow at this.

"I have to go Puck! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye?" Puck questioned as Kurt ran out of the auditorium. No one backed out of a makeout session with the Puckzilla.

Holy mother of shit. Kurt saw the clock very clearly.

7:25

As he drove his car towards his house he was, one, again very grateful for no faithful cops in Lima. Two, he never passed so many speed limits and red lights in his entire life of driving.

Kurt ran into his house as fast as he could and threw on a acceptable outfit for home. He redid his mussed hair from running so much. The doorbell rang as soon as he opened the door.

Sam! Hi there!" Kurt said. In the end, he guessed he looked presentable (and sexy) when Sam licked his lips and looked up and down appreciatively. He had decided on a dark blue shirt with the first few buttons undone, a black form-fitting sweater, and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hi… Kurt." Sam said, tensely.

"Come in. " Kurt said.

"Okay… thanks." Sam said.

"Come. My room's at the bottom of this staircase." Kurt invited Sam to sit on his couch. Sam sat down cautiously as if there was a death trap there or something.

"It won't bite you know." Kurt said.

Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what's your story?" Kurt asked Sam after a long pause of silence.

"Well, I always was afraid of lightning, but it never got hide-under-a-table bad until I was 10."

Kurt motioned for Sam to continue.

"I was running from school because my parents rely on me to walk home by myself. It was raining that day, so I had to run with my umbrella. I heard a really loud clap of thunder and my house was really far away, so I chose to stay at my friend Kenny's house. I called my dad when I got to Kenny's house and told him I'd be staying over there. He was fine with it, but the next morning I got a call. He said mom got caught in the storm. She was hit by lightning. I was mostly angry at lightning then. I wondered why it had to target my mom. The actual afraid side of things happened one year later. I was running home with my best friend, Lyke. His name was really Lyle, but he was gay and he said like a lot. He liked his nickname. We were running down a street and I heard thunder. I was groaning inwardly. We were at the intersection where we part. I looked back and said bye, but when I looked back, there was a flash of light and Lyke was electrocuted. I was terrified. I called 911 on my cell, but they were too late. I checked his pulse and he wasn't breathing. It was the first time I saw lightning up close. That's why I promise never to be mean to gays, in honor of Lyke." Sam said.

"Sam, I'm so sorry." Kurt said.

"It's okay. I'm sure you're story is good too."

Then Kurt told him what he told Puck and within a minute Sam was holding him and Kurt was crying into his shoulder.

Sam kissed Kurt softly to stop his crying.

"You know, even when you're crying, you're cute." Sam said.

Kurt chuckled and playfully punched Sam in the shoulder.

"Thanks Sam." Kurt said.

Kurt slowly leaned closer to touch his lips against Sam's. Sam gladly leaned in. Kurt opened his mouth and Sam took that as a sign to stick his tongue in.

And he did.

Thus, Kurt made a sound so cute and sexy at the same time, it would make every single glee member cry.

"S-sam!" Kurt yelled.

"Shh… Kurt, settle down or else we have to stop." Kurt frowned at this.

Sam slowly leaned back in, smirking, to use his tongue to his best abilities.

He slowly lifted off of Kurt.

"I hope I wasn't going too fast."

"No, that was nice. I had a good time." Kurt said.

"Thanks, I hope I was some help. Good luck with your project. tell me if he hurts you. I'll beat him up!" he held up a fist playfully.

"No, that's okay. Bye Sam."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt ran to his room right after Sam closed the door to process what exactly happened.

But before hyperventilating, he had to fill in Mercedes with the general details. Not the hot and heavy ones.

After all, he did make a promise to her.

Yay! Sorry I'm updating so late nowadays! I promise to still update daily and I will update as soon as I can. Just so you know, that promise with Mercedes was made in chapter three. As a gift, virtual Sam and Kurt couple set dolls for reviewers! Here you go Hevans fans!


	6. Blaine 5

Hi! I am trying my best to work out a schedule here! Sorry if I'm ranting! I feel like I'm yelling. Anywho, good luck reading this confusing as hell (pun intended) chapter. I make lame jokes. Refer to chapter 1.

Kurt walked to school with a big smile on his face…

To be greeted with the sight of Dave Karofsky.

Kurt's smile dropped. "What do you want Karofsky? Are you planning to stalk me again? Ask me for my new address?"

Karofsky grimaced at the thought.

"Hell no. You need to chill Homo. Take my phone. No one saw it. I want you to ask that Rachel chick to delete it. It's got some magic spell whatevers on it."

Kurt almost didn't hear him whisper, "I have one too." when Kurt heard that, he instantly knew what he meant.

"What was your wish?" he inadvertently shouted.

"To let people ignore me. To not let them cower in fear at me." with that Karofsky turned away, but turned back when Kurt yelled,

"Courage!"

Kurt smiled and walked away.

"Kurt!"

"Hey Mercedes!" he said as he got to his locker.

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt almost forgot. When he messaged her, she asked who it was and he said it was a secret. After all, he couldn't say 'It was Sam. He came out to me a day ago. We were just making out. No big deal.' He'd have to be crazy!

"Ummm… I'm not sure they want me to say yet." Kurt fakely explained.

"Ohh… Still closeted?"

"Yeah." Kurt replied.

"Are you okay Kurt? You've been avoiding every single guy in glee club like the plague."

"I'm fine. I just don't want to talk to people other than you right now."

"Personal troubles?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, message me if it gets any better. I'll be sure to help anyway I can." Mercedes said before walking off to her first period of the day.

Kurt sighed.

"Hey Princess charming."

"Oh my god! Puck, you scared me! And Princess charming?"

"Because you're like my princess, but in boy form."

"Cheeky, but sweet." Kurt commented.

"Hey, I can be sappy when I want to." Puck retorted.

"I'm not saying you can't. I'm just saying, it's a nice change from stud to average polite boy."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"So what did you come here for?"

"It wasn't nice to keep me hanging there yesterday." Puck said.

"I know. I had… business to take care of." Kurt blushed, remembering the events of the night before.

"What, you'd rather hang out with Finn? Or do you like Sam better?" Puck said, noticing the blush on Kurt's cheeks.

"No! I didn't have a date with anyone!" Kurt said, still blushing from their close proximity.

"Care to explain?" Puck asked.

"I had a lot of homework." Kurt lied, and Puck could tell.

"Kurt I'm in six of your eight periods not counting math, so I know for a fact we only had homework for two of our classes."

"Shit." Kurt said.

"Foul mouth much?"

"Shut up."

"…"

"…"

"So?"

"Alright! Alright! I went on a date with Sam okay? Gosh, it's not like you're my boyfriend!" Kurt said as he left a befuddled Puck by his locker.

"Hey Kurt!" Rachel said.

Kurt still sat down on the chair, but stared at his phone and quietly put his hand up and waved.

"Watcha lookin' at?" she asked.

_Meet me at Breadsticks tomorrow at 5?_

_-B_

"Blaine?" Rachel asked.

Kurt quietly nodded.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I've been sitting here since fourth period wondering how to respond to this. And excuse me if I'm having a Brittany moment, but I really have to pee."

"Oohhhkay… So, first go pee, then tell me what your problem is."

And Rachel swore she never saw Kurt run faster in his life.

Rachel stared at the text message wondering what was wrong with just saying yes, but stopped thinking about it when Kurt walked through the doors.

"So, explain?" she asked.

"Gladly." he held out his hand for the phone and Rachel gently placed it as if it were worth a million dollars.

"Well, first of all, he must think I'm avoiding him since I've been deciding this for the past few hours and I haven't texted him back yet. I normally text him right after." Rachel nodded.

"Now, I can't say no because he'll come here instead and ask me what's wrong and that's the last thing I need. Yet I can't say yes because when we meet, it'll just be awkward since I know what's going on."

"Oh." Rachel replied.

"So, any suggestions oh guardian one?" Kurt asked mockingly.

"No." Rachel said breathlessly.

"But I do." Karofsky said, standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I suggest that you tell him you'll check, then say you can't make it at the last minute because the black chick just reminded you you promised her all that girly stuff."

"They're called facials Karofsky. And that might actually work. I'm impressed."

"Just don't tell any of the team that I talked to you otherwise they'll kick my ass." Karofsky said as he made his way out of the room.

Kurt looked at Rachel with surprise.

"Well, let's try it." Kurt said.

_I'll check if I have any plans._

_-K_

SEND

Blaine quickly replied.

_Sound good. Text me when you find out._

_-B_

Rachel and Kurt high-fived each other at the reply.

"Yes!" they shouted in unision.

"I guess I have to thank Karofsky huh?" Kurt asked.

"He was acting weird lately. Did you…?" Kurt made a wand twirling motion.

"No. Maybe it's just a change in attitude?" Rachel suggested.

"Huh." Kurt was confused as he left Rachel behind in the choir room.

"Hey Mercedes!"

"Yeah?"

"As a makeup for ignoring you, do you want to go to the spa for facials and a manicure tomorrow?" Kurt asked

"Sure!" Mercedes said.

"Awesome! I'll see you here after glee." Kurt said as he walked off.

Okay, just a quick author's note. Just so you know, I'm reminding everyone this is a KURT/EVERYONE fic. Not trying to be snotty, but in case I am unintentionally, I want to let everyone know that FANSERVICE WILL HAPPEN! Just wanted to make that clear.


	7. Finn

Hi! It's chapter 7 already! And still updating everyday! WOW! And the chapter before this was meant to come out as Blaine .5, but fanfiction does not like me.

_Did you find out?_

_-B_

_Sorry, Mercedes reminded me I owe her a spa trip._

_-K_

_Awww… Too bad. Let me know when you can make it so we can meet up._

_-B_

Kurt stared at the conversation on his phone.

English was boring because Mr. Wilbur only reads straight from the textbook. And in MONOTONE. Thus, Kurt decided to check his texts.

He stared at the line of messages in wonder.

'Oh my god! It worked! I guess Karofsky has some smartness hiding inside of him.' Kurt thought.

He heard the bell ring and looked to the board to find that the only homework was to work on our Shakespere paper. Nobody bothered to tell him that they did it last year with Ms. Nielson, but it was much more enjoyable, figuring it would be easier this year around.

"Hey Rachel!"

"Oh, hi Kurt!" Rachel said.

"I just wanted to ask you, something Karofsky said really bothered me."

"What did he say?"

"He said he had 'one' too" Rachel's eyes widened.

"You know who it is?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't think he meant he needed to get out of the closet literally."

"What?"

"That might be the reason for his change of attitude Kurt." Rachel said.

"I think he might be gay." she whispered. This made Kurt really angry and irritated. Also violated.

"I know." Kurt said, fists clenched, head down.

"What?"

"I think I know Rachel!" Kurt yelled.

"How do you know?" Rachel asked.

"HE KISSED ME RACHEL! HE WENT AND FREAKING KISSED ME! HE STOLE MY FIRST DAMN KISS!" Kurt yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Kurt, calm down. You're starting to cuss."

"I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING CALM DOWN! I hate how no one knows what I'm going through! They treat me like a five year old!" Kurt yelled.

"…"

"My life pretty much sucks Rachel! All everyone can look at me with is pity! They seem like they're thinking, 'Oh gee, it's the gay guy, he has no friends. Let's go sit by him.' I never earn friendship! I hate being the only gay guy here! That's not closeted!" he yelled back as he stomped off (or rather, stormed off since it was so dramatic).

Kurt slowly began to calm down as he stormed through the halls of McKinley.

Then he started to feel guilty about blowing up in Rachel's face.

And it wasn't even her fault. Kurt just wanted to crawl up in a corner and cry, but instead he did that while running home.

When he got to his room, he pulled out his phone and texted Mercedes.

_Sorry 'Cedes, gotta deal with personal issues. next time? For the record I really wanted to go._

_-K_

_Sure. Just make it up to me ;)_

_-M_

Kurt quietly shut and turned off his phone to cry in peace.

Finn came down the stairs about 1 hour later.

"I thought you had glee." Kurt said, knees still hugged tight to his chest.

"Mr. Schue told me you were gone. Rachel told me what happened. I was worried."

"Well, you shouldn't have been." Kurt said.

"What are you upset about now?" Finn asked.

"What? I'm not upset." Kurt stated.

"Kurt, I've been living with you for almost half a year now and I've been hanging out with you for over a year. I think I can tell when you're upset."

"True." Kurt said.

Kurt sighed.

"Take a seat."

"What's wr-" Finn was cut off by Kurt's lips touching his.

"Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said, inwardly meaning it in a stepbrother kind of way.

Finn started to go over Kurt and Kurt lay back down on the bed.

"Mmmnnn… Kurt, your lips taste like cherries." Finn scooted back a little.

"No wonder they look so red." Finn said before attacking Kurt's lips once more.

"Mnn… Finn!" Kurt squeaked when Finn gently rubbed his tongue against his swollen lips. Kurt gladly opened them. He gasped and moaned when Finn bit and the sucked on his bottom lip.

After 30 minutes of making out, they both looked quite disheveled and such, so you can imagine their panic when they both heard Carole say,

"Finn, Kurt, we're home!"

"Crud." Kurt said. They both tried to look as comfortable and relaxed as possible without being inappropriate.

They heard the door open and close.

"Hey guys, I got some things you guys might like. Oh. I see you guys were just watching some T.V. Anyways…" Burt took the plastic bag and placed it on the table.

"I got Kurt a bunch of Sound of Music keychains."

Kurt quietly got up and took them from his dad.

"And I got Finn a new football that we can throw around together when you have free time." Burt finished.

"Thanks." they said in unision.

"Okay then, just so you know, we had a good time at that convention about colleges and stuff."

"Okay, I get you got my football from a sports college, but where did you get Kurt's keychain thingies?" Finn asked.

"An arts college. They're looking forward to meeting both of you." he said before walking up the stairs.

"Both of us?" Finn asked.

"No big deal. He probably told them about your involvement in glee." Kurt said while walking over to his shrine of Sound of Music things.

"Oh. So does this mean we're…" he motioned his hands in a coupely motion.

"Maybe." Kurt said. It was just like Finn to think about the relationship side of things.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh! You meant…" Finn nodded.

"Oh god no! Finn, we're stepbrothers! No no no no no!" Kurt said.

"Oh. I guess you're right." Finn said.

"Yeah. But thanks anyways, it was… nice." Kurt said, undecided.

Finn smiled and ran up the stairs to his own room.

Kurt sighed. At least the complicality of some things lessened a little bit.

Chapter 7 is done! Yay! So that everyone knows, _PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE AFTER CHAPTER 9 IS POSTED!_ I will post a poll there for fanservice!


	8. Artie  plus Blaine point 5

Hi! So I have no idea how to follow through, so I did some research, but oh god… I am ashamed of this chapter… Enjoy anyways!

Kurt walked into school to see Artie wheeling himself in, but struggling.

"Hi Artie! Let me help!" Kurt said.

"Oh, thanks Kurt." Artie said. Always like him to be the polite one.

"So, how are your classes going? I heard your tutoring Puck in Geometry? I think I'd like to help." Kurt said.

"Actually, for some reason, Puck said not to come anyomore. I think he's trying to crack open the books and study himself. But thanks for the offer."

Kurt blushed as he vaguely remembered saying to Mercedes in glee club that for a guy to qualify to be his boyfriend, he had to have good grades.

Kurt pushed Artie to his locker the rest of the way in silence.

"So, I've been noticing your… ahem, attraction to me. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after glee today?"

Artie nodded furiously.

"Tutor me sometime." Kurt said over his shoulder.

Artie's eyes widened and quickly went back to getting his books for his first period.

"Jesus Kurt, did you go through a minefield or something?" Rachel asked. RACHEL.

"No, I've just been stressed."

"Why?"

"Why? Rachel, honey, I understand you're trying to help, but do you really have to ask? I've been having guys home almost everyday this week, I need to practice for glee, and I still have to juggle homework." Kurt snapped.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh indeed."

With that, Rachel walked off, leaving Kurt in the hallway.

Glee club was boring as usual, Kurt concluded. However, what happened after glee club was scarring to the girls, but super hot to the boys (minus Mr. Schue).

Ten minutes ago…

"Well, I trust your assignments are going well. Nine more days until it's due!" Mr. Schue said.

Everyone groaned.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Well, class is over. You are all dismissed."

Kurt quickly ran over to Artie's chair. Everyone looked since Kurt never really talked to Artie.

"Hi Artie." Kurt smiled sweetly.

"Oh. H-hi Kurt." Artie said, blushing.

"Would you like me to wheel you to the front? I can wait with you." Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt. I'd like that."

At this point, everyone was staring at them in utter shock. Mr. Schue had left, like, 10 minutes ago, not wanting to disturb them.

"Good." Kurt was now ell aware that everyone was watching, so he leaned down and did what no one was expecting, not even Rachel.

He kissed Artie. In front of everyone.

It was embarrassing, sure, but it was worth it for Kurt to see all of their shocked faces and the arousal seen in the boys'.

"What the hell just happened?" Mercedes asked.

"Did Artie turn into a dolphin?"

"Yes Brit. Yes he did." Santana said, wanting Brittany to shut up.

"Oh my gosh! I dated a dolphin!" Brittany said.

Everyone made haste to shush her.

Not that they were hiding or anything.

"Ahem." Kurt said.

"This is way awkward." Artie said.

"Right. We'll be going now. Bye Kurt! Artie!" Rachel said as she pushed the other glee members out of the room.

"So…"

"That was quite a show." Artie said.

"I know."

"Did you wanna continue at my house?" Kurt asked playfully.

"No." Kurt looked disappointed.

"I want to finish right here and now." Artie continued.

Kurt blushed at the thought, but gladly straddled him.

"Is this comfortable?" Kurt asked.

"Mmmnnn… It might be more comfortable if you started kissing me already. My lips are aching and swollen from leaving me hanging!" Artie said.

"I'll consider it." Kurt whispered into Artie's ear and bit his earlobe. (hey they're handy for something!)

Kurt roughly kissed Artie. Artie roughly kissed back. It's a wonderful system.

Artie rolled his tongue onto Kurt's lips, wanting entrance.

Kurt gladly obliged.

As Artie shoved his tongue down Kurt's throat, he realized he had to get this problem with squeaking over with and done. He had made out with like, three boys and he hadn't gotten used to it yet!

"Mmmmnnn… Artie." Kurt moaned.

"Ah! I'm sorry Kurt. I have to go. My dad's gonna be here any minute." Artie panicked.

"Relax. Here's my comb to fix your hair." Kurt said s he straightened out Artie's clothes.

"Thanks Kurt. It was good considering I've only made out with someone once before." Artie said.

"My pleasure." Kurt said as Artie began to wheel off.

Kurt sighed and began to trudge toward his car.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated.

_What was that all about?_

_-M_

_Nothing. Private stuff. It's complicated._

_-K_

_Ok. But you better be telling the truth._

_-M_

Well, at least he was smart witted enough to get himself out of that one. But the other one had him gasping for breath.

_Hey Kurt, are you free on Sunday?_

_-B_

Kurt could barely breath. He had almost forgotten all about Blaine.

_I might be. Probably._

_-K_

_Good. I'll pick you up at your house on Sunday at around 7._

_-B_

Oh my god. Blaine was serious. He really wanted to meet Kurt's parents.

Mike would have to be on hold for a while. He had liked Blaine for a while, but after kissing all those boys, he just felt confused.

_Got a date with Blaine._

_-K_

Kurt silently, (and a little impatiently), waited for Rachel to respond. So, you can imagine his relief when Rachel responded a little more than a minute after.

_Awesome. what about Mike?_

_-R_

_On hold._

_-K_

… _There._

_-R_

_What did you do?_

_-K_

_I lifted Mike off the spell._

_-R_

_What? Why?_

_-K_

_Because it's obvious you don't like him as more than a friend._

_-R_

_Ok._

_-K_

_Mr. Schue's out sick for the rest of the week, so we won't see each other until he gets better._

_-R_

_Then wish me luck for Sunday._

_-K_

_Good luck._

_-R_

Kurt quietly closed his phone and drove home content and excited at the same time.

Okay. As you might've noticed, I'm not able to update as often as I would like. I'm also trying to juggle homework and I'm doing fanservice to Darren Criss by watching A Very Potter Musical. So, I'll probably update every other day now. Wish me luck!


	9. Blaine 2

Hi! I got around to making the ninth chapter of Plenty of Kurt to go Around! ATTENTION! _ON MY PROFILE SHORTLY AFTER THIS IS POSTED, THERE WILL BE A POLL ASKING ABOUT THE SEQUEL! I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO VOTE TO INCORPERATE YOUR OPINIONS! I WILL START WRITING IT IN MAY SOMETIME! I WILL PUT THE EXACT DATE ON THE POLL!_ ATTENTION!

Okay, now it's time for the next chapter.

As the week dragged on, Kurt thought that Sunday couldn't have come fast enough. Well, when he got the text, he knew it wouldn't come fast enough. But he realized he reached his limit when he checked his calendar on Friday at lunch on his phone.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" Kurt yelled in agony.

"DAMMIT! WHY WON'T SUNDAY COME ALREADY!" Kurt yelled.

'Great.' he thought. He looked like a madman. He was standing from his table, his hands were stretched towards the sky, he looked like he was going to have a mental breakdown any second, and he had just shouted, SHOUTED his need for Sunday to come in front of everyone. In the cafeteria. Where the whole student body is.

Has he lost his mind?

"Shopping sale. Just got notified by e-mail." he said, much quieter.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, though some shot him some skeptic glances.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked, who was sitting at his table.

"I told you. Shopping sale." Kurt said.

"Nuh-uh. I check shopping malls sights regularly. I would've known. And you would've told me if I missed something." Mercedes explained.

Kurt turned pale faster than you could say boyfriend.

"Boy troubles?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt slowly nodded, not sure if he should be telling her this.

"Alright. You've been having those a lot lately. Tell me when things get out of hand." she said.

Glee went by in a flash. All they did was choreograph a little.

And thus, Kurt was sitting on his bed listening to Beyonce, bored out of his mind.

"Kurt?"

"Oh, hey dad." Kurt said absentmindedly.

"Hey."

"So?" Kurt asked, obviously 'politely' asking his dad to leave if he had no business with him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you're doing alright."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Well, lately you've been coming home late. And when you do, your appearance is all messed up. It is even when you're home."

"And your point is?" Kurt was getting tired of his father's roundabout ways.

"Are you having a boy over?" Burt asked, straight to the point.

Kurt's eyes widened, he pulled his headphones out of his ear, and his face turned a very, very deep shade of red.

"W-what?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"I'm just asking. I'm not sure I'm ready to have that 'talk' with you yet." he put imaginary air quotes around talk.

"I haven't even talked to Finn about that." Burt continued.

"Oh. Don't worry dad. I'm still single and I'm okay with that." Kurt said.

"Okay. Just making sure." Burt said.

Kurt plugged his headphones into his ear again when his dad closed the door.

Only to be interrupted by a call.

_Blaine_, the caller ID said.

Kurt quickly picked up.

"Hello?" Kurt said.

"Hi." he heard Blaine's voice. It sounded hoarse.

"Are you okay? You sound hoarse." Kurt said.

"Warbers practice. Anyways, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"I can't make it tomorrow. Do you think we could reschedule and meet tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you at Breadsticks at 7."

"Bye."

"Bye." Blaine said as he hung up.

Kurt's heart was pounding way faster than humanly possible. But then again, he had experienced a lot of things not humanly possible in the last week or so.

Kurt quickly got ready for his date. After all, he only had about 5 hours.

Kurt gently stepped into the restaurant.

He saw Blaine by the counter waiting for him. He was wearing a black vest on top of a v-neck. Along with black skinny jeans.

Ohmygod. He looks supermegafoxyawesomehot. He cursed Harry Potter.

He shakily walked up to him. Like so shaky he felt his knees were about to break open.

"Are you alright Kurt? You look a little… weak." His face instantly paled with worry.

"Did I pick a bad time? If I did I could take you home." Blaine offered.

"No. I think I'll be fine." Kurt said.

"Okay then." Blaine said, warily.

"Okay. We're ready for you now. This way gentlemen." the lady said.

Kurt and Blaine walked to their table in silence. Things were more tense than normal. And not in the good way.

"So…"

"So…"

"How was Warbler practice? Is your voice better?"

"Yeah. I was just worked to the bone to prepare for Sectionals." Blaine said.

"Hi! My name is Kathy. But you can call me Kat. Everyone does. Oh! Are you two a…" she pointed to both of them.

"Oh!" Kurt said in surprise. He looked at Blaine as if to ask if they were.

"Yeah, actually." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand. Kurt flushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Good for you!" Kat said.

"Although you might want to be careful for Mike and Sheila over there. They're real big homophobes. I really wish the manager would make an employee rule for that. Then things would be so much more peaceful around here." she glared at Sheila as she said this.

"Well, what would you like to drink? Or are you ready to order?" she asked.

Kurt and Blaine ate their meal in silence, thanked her for her acceptance, and left for Kurt's house.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Kurt asked when they got to his door.

"Sure!"

Kurt pulled him inside to his room.

"Your house looks nice and cozy." Blaine commented.

"Thanks."

He plopped Blaine down on his bed.

"This feels… nice." Kurt commented.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay Blaine? You seem tense."

"Yeah. I'm just nervous. I've never been in another guy's room before."

Kurt leaned over so his face was right in front of Blaine's, his face creased with concern.

"Alright then." he said, but he kept his face there.

Their lips were two inches apart and Blaine's face was flushed as many shades of red that could fit the rainbow.

Blaine, overcome with desire, leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Blaine." Kurt whispered between Blaine's sucks on his lower lip.

"You taste delicious." Blaine said as he pushed Kurt down on his bed.

"Mnnn…" Kurt whimpered as Blaine leaned away, but quickly gasped as he shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth unexpectedly.

Blaine quickly pushed off.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. I was moving too fast. I'm so so sorry." Blaine said.

Blaine ran up the stairs, Kurt following suit.

Blaine paused when he reached the door. He opened it slightly and stopped.

"I'll text you." he said before running out the front door leaving a heart-broken, sobbing Kurt in the doorway.

I might sound like a broken record, but _PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE! THIS IS FOR YOUR GOOD! BECAUSE WHICHEVER ONE GETS THE MOST VOTES IS THE COUPLE FOR THE SEQUEL! IT IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE THAT YOU PLEASE VOTE!_ Thank you! For my most reviewed story!


	10. Finale

Hi! This is the last installment of Plenty of Kurt to go Around! Thank you to everyone who followed me through this journey of ten chapters! Hope you vote or voted on my poll for the sequel!

_Sorry. I got carried away._

Kurt stared at the screen of his phone with swollen red eyes.

He quickly typed, _No, that's okay._

_Would you like to skip class tomorrow and meet me at Dalton?_

_-B_

Kurt's eyes widened. It was very unlike the highly educated teenager to ask him to cut class for his own sake.

_Sure._ Kurt typed, trying not to stutter in his text messages.

_Good. See you tomorrow morning._

_-B_

Kurt put away his phone and swiftly got into bed.

It was when he turned off his light and climbed into bed that he realized how tired he really was.

Thus, he drifted off to sleep peacefully.

And woke up to find that he had overslept.

'Shit. Shitshitshit.' Kurt thought. It was already 6:00! If he didn't hurry, he would never make it to Dalton before their first period!

Kurt made a split decision as he was putting on his socks to skip breakfast. He hastily put on his bag and literally ran out the door, not caring if Finn didn't have a ride. The drive to Dalton was moderately fast, so that was a plus, along with the fact that when he pulled in, Blaine was running from the dorms to the school building. He noticed a hint of disappointment on his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out to him.

Blaine turned in excitement.

"Kurt!" he half panted, half yelled.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Blaine said, enthusiastically.

They quietly walked about the hallway, talking about miscellaneous things until they got to his classroom door.

"I guess this is where I have to go." Blaine said.

"Yeah."

"Bye Kurt."

"Bye." Kurt said.

Just as Blaine turned around to open the door, Kurt said something he instantly wanted to take back out of embarrassment.

"I don't regret it, making out with you." Kurt felt as if the devil was making him say these things and he hoped there was a nearby hole to eat him.

"What?" Blaine almost whispered, turning around now.

"I… don't really regret it. It was nice." Kurt said. He mentally slapped himself.

"Thanks." Before Blaine left, he gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek.

Kurt quietly drove to McKinley, blushing all throughout the ride. His moment of bliss was broken by his ringtone of Beyonce. He looked at the caller ID. It was Finn. He took the call, sighing throughout the process.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Hey. I noticed you left and you didn't come to school today. Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Just fine." Kurt said.

"Okay. Well…" Finn mumbled the rest.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Love you." Finn said.

"Yeah… Love you too." Kurt said, secretly meaning it in a brother type of way.

He kept driving and finally reached McKinley just in time for him to miss the last thirty minutes of History. He decided to go wandering in the halls.

Kurt slowly made his way to the choir room without realizing it. He turned the corner to find Sam slumped, sleeping in a seat.

He gently shook his shoulder.

"Sam? Sam?" Kurt asked.

"Mmnnnnn…" Sam groaned.

"Sam! Wake up!" Sam opened his eyes in surprise.

"Huh? Kurt?" Sam asked, confused at his surroundings.

"I came in here to find you passed out."

"Oh. I guess I just kind of blanked when I came in here."

"Yeah. I can see that." Kurt said, chuckling.

Suddenly, Sam's face turned solemn.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." Sam said, sitting up.

"Yes?"

"I know what's going on." Sam said.

"What?" Kurt asked, breathlessly.

"I just want you to know, I honestly loved you even before Rachel granted your wish." Sam said.

Kurt turned pale. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said, trying to deny it.

"I'm Karofsky's guardian. I know he told you about his… issue." Sam said.

"What did you wish for?" Kurt asked, not thinking before speaking, and instantly regretting it.

Sam, sensing his discomfort said, "No. It's okay. I wished that I could fit in at this school. I admitted that I was gay at my old school, but it was too tight woven. It got really constricting, so I had to move schools. I wanted to come out with a clean slate."

"Oh." Kurt said.

"I love you Kurt." Sam blurted out after an uncomfortable silence.

"Then, let me repay you." Kurt said, breath against Sam's ear. Sam blushed all the way to his hairline.

Kurt gently kissed Sam on the lips, savoring it. He probably wasn't going to get another chance at this anytime soon.

Sam almost mussed Kurt's hair, but thought better of it after he had experienced one of Kurt's hair fiascos first-hand.

Kurt slowly pulled back, breath ghosting over Sam's lips. They both did nothing but stare into each others eyes. Kurt quickly realized how awkward the atmosphere was. He scurried away just in time as Rachel shushed and elbowed Karofsky as he snorted. Kurt and Sam both turned an equal shade of red.

"Sam." Karofsky said, motioning to the door.

"Yeah. Right." Sam said, and left the room without a goodbye to either of them.

Just then, Puck came into the room.

"Hey Hu- I mean, Kurt."

"Hi." Kurt said, cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you?" he glanced over to Rachel. "In private?" Rachel winked at Kurt and left the room, still peering in from the window.

"Hey Rachel." Tina and Quinn said, as they approached her.

"Ssssshhhh.." she said.

Tina and Quinn both shot her a very confused look. Rachel just pointed to the door.

'Ooooohhhh…' Tina mouthed. Quinn just stood there patiently, knowing what was going on.

_Meanwhile… Inside the choir room_

"So?" Kurt asked, hands on his hips.

"Um, I just wanted to say how sorry I am." Kurt's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Well, I must've been acting like a stalker or something, following you and all." Puck said, looking downward.

"Oh. Don't worry. You weren't a bother at all. In fact I didn't have fun per se, but it felt good to get a lot of the stuff I told you off of my chest." Kurt said, smiling up at the boy. Puck lifted his head in amazement.

"So you're not upset at me?"

"No. Why would you think that?" Kurt asked, curious now.

"It's just because I thought you were ignoring me. I thought I might've done something to offend you."

"Oh god no! It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you thought I was ignoring you. I must be a horrible partner."  
"Shhh… You're not a horrible partner at all. In fact, you're one of the best ones yet." Puck said, holding Kurt to his chest.

"You mean that?" Kurt asked.

Puck gently kissed him on the lips, then on his cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Puck asked.

"Very much so." Kurt whispered.

"Alright! Now that sappy moment time is over, I think we should get to rehearsal before the other boys get here." Rachel announced.

"I think she's right." Quinn agreed.

Kurt walked over to Rachel and whispered, "Can you lift the spell?"

Rachel smiled. "You made your decision?"

"Please." Kurt had tears in his eyes as he said it. He couldn't bear to see the boys get mocked or worse for something not under control.

"Okay." Rachel said. It was only now Kurt realized that Quinn was fanning an unconscious Tina. She probably stopped time and altered her memories. Suddenly, Puck passed out too. And all the glee guys except for Mike teleported in and passed out too. When Kurt gave Rachel a questioning glance and Rachel gave him a shrug that meant:

'That's just how things are done.'

Quinn walked over and high-fived Rachel. Rachel smiled apologetically and touched his hand.

And suddenly Kurt blacked out as well.

Kurt came to in a haze. His fingers were tingling.

"Hey Kurt. You're the first to come to." Rachel said, right in front of his face.

"Which is ironic since you're the last one we put under." Quinn added mockingly.

"Now, I bet you feel tingly, but that's normal. The power can be a little… uncomfortable at times." Rachel explained.

"Now it's time to start your training to become a guardian!" Rachel said.

"It's probably going to take a while, but it'll be worth it." Quinn said, as she clicked buttons on Kurt's iphone.

Rachel dragged Kurt over by his arm and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Hold on! Or else we might lose you somewhere by the freeway!"

Kurt groaned as they teleported out of sight.

The FINAL INSTALLMENT! IT'S DONE! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but this is a) the final chapter and b) as you may notice the longest chapter. So again, PLEASE VOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! New Directions dolls (minus Mr. Schue) to whoever votes! And the sequel will include the almighty sleepover. Review or PM me ideas for side stories while I'm procrastinating on the sequel!


End file.
